royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter (Maddie, as her friends call her for short) is proud of her destiny as the next Mad Hattress, but believes that everyone should get to choose their destiny. It is because of this and her loyalty to her friend Raven Queen that Madeline chose to be a Rebel, despite her opportunities to become a Royal. One of the things that she loves most about being the next Mad Hattress, is the tea parties. Madeline love all tea except "regular tea", which she has strong objections to. Personality Madeline is cheerful, very loyal, friendly, funny and eccentric. Madeline is almost always happy and has an extremely positive outlook on life, even when she became a refugee from Wonderland. She cares deeply for her friends and is always there to cheer them up and make them laugh. Madeline is eccentric in many ways, most she learned from her father. Appearance Madeline has sky blue eyes and curly dark teal and mint green hair with purple/ lavender highlights. She wears a tiny purple teacup on her head that resembles a top hat, gold spoon drop earrings and a jade bead necklace with a golden bow. Madeline is also shorter then most girls in the school, despite wearing heels. Name The name Madeleine is a form of the name Magdalene, which is well-known because of Saint Mary Magdalene and in the United States, the name often appears under the spelling Madeline as in Madeline Hatter. Maddie is an English variant of the name Madeleine. And it is possible the name was chosen because of the use of the word mad in the name, as Madeline is the daughter of The Mad Hatter. Setting Madeline Hatter's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlanians. Madeline lived there with her father in their Tea Shop. When Wonderland was cursed they were forced to leave and now they live at the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End. Family Madeline is the daughter of The Mad Hatter from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, she and her father have a close relationship. It is not currently known who her mother is. Friends Madeline is a extremely friendly and trusting person, so she gets on well with most students at Ever After High. Madeline's best friend is Raven Queen, whom she supports in the Royal And Rebel Conflict, as she believes Raven should have the right to choose not to be evil. Madeline is close to Raven and was even meant to be her roommate before Apple had a transfer made so she could get closer to Raven herself. Madeline is there whenever Raven is sad to try and cheer her up, which always works. Madeline also says she is best friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood. Madeline is constantly by Cedar's side when she needs her and vise versa. They share and caring and close relationship and relate to each other over the fact that they are both Rebels with a happy ending. Madeline is less close with Cerise, due to Cerise not trusting Madeline with the secret of her parents marriage, but they get along well just the same. Madeline seems to be close to her fellow Wonderlandian students too. She rooms with Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, and is seen on more then one occasion with Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc and Lizzie Hearts. Madeline also gets on well with her co-president of the Royal Student Council, Apple White and the Male and Female Narrators, although they don't always get on as well with her. She does however have the friendship and support of the Narrators' daughter Brooke Page. Romance Madeline says, "I'm waiting to have tea with a boy who loves madness as much as me!". She is currently not dating. Pet She has a dormouse named Earl Grey. Earl Grey, unlike all the other animal companions, serves her as a tea buddy. He is extremely smart and witty. In Dragon Games, she gets a dragon whom she names Crumpets. Crumpets is mint-colored, with some lavender highlights, like Maddie’s hair. Also, the Crumpets looks similar to Darling’s dragon, Hero Wing. Powers With magical Wonderlandian madness, Madeline can do impossible things. These include acts such as somersaulting through walls and jumping off buildings without injuring herself, but the magic only works as long as she doesn't know it's impossible. She can interact with the off-screen narrators, and store and pull anything out of her hat, including Earl Grey. She has precognition, the ability to see visions of the futures, and can command and levitate tea pots and tea sets. Class Schedule *Chemythstry *Debate *Dance Class-ic *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Madeline's color scheme consists of a variety of bold and pastel colors. Usually, she is seen with baby blue and mint green stripes along with another color. She also uses magenta and lavender a lot in her outfits and she is sometimes seen with a range of turquoise and cool colors. Outfit:Original The bodice of the dress has silver and gold sequins and short purple sleeves. The skirt section has three layers, the top layer is pink with a gold pattern and trim, the second layer has blue and white stripes and the third layer is black with golden glitter. Madeline wears a purple tea cup-shaped top hat with gold patterns on it. Madeline also wears a big blue bow as a belt, teal gloves with white polka dots and lacy cuffs and a purple ring. She accessorizes with gold spoons as earrings. She carries a handbag in the shape of a teapot, the teapot is gold with teal stripes it has a gold handle and white lid. She also wears white tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns. Outfit:Legacy Day Madeline wears a blazer, ruffle skirt and capris. The blazer has turquoise and gold diagonal stripes, it has a black folded down collar and the three quarter length sleeves have pink frilly cuffs. Madeline wears a frilly fore layered mesh skirt over her capris, the top layer is maroon, the second layer is dark pink, the third is a maroon and the bottom one is black. She also wears a purple top hat with a blue ribbon that has a buckle on the front. She has a frilly dark pink neck scarf. She has teal gloves with white frilly cuffs with little pink bows on. She also wears blue capris with light blue polka dots, turquoise stockings and gold high heeled shoes with multi coloured stacked tea cup heels. Outfit:Getting Fairest Madeline wears a white nighty and blue nightgown. The white nighty has a blue and pink tea cup and kettle pattern and black and white striped trim at the bottom. Her blue nightgown has pink frilly trim at the bottom. She also wears purple high heeled slippers with little tea pots on the toes. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party As the hostess of the party, Madeline wears her hair in a one-sided pony-tail. Her usual bold colors in her hair are now pastel colors. She wears a top with frilly sleeves with holes cut into them, a large magenta bow tie in the front of her top, and blue and white stripes continue from her bow tie to her skirt. Madeline wears a skirt with baby blue teapots and dark pink teacups printed over it and frilly edges, a second layer of a magenta translucent skirt and wears black gloves with black bow ties. She accessorizes with a top hat with flowery decorations, a food-themed necklace and dangling cheese earrings. Madeline wears gray stockings and yellow high heels. Outfit: Way To Wonderland Maddie is in a velvet suit/jaeket with ribbons going into a bow with a net of kind of like a thorn or fancy spiral going around the suit and with a short dress underneath which is blue and with a purple necklace around the neck and blue hat with ribbons forming into a bow holding card in it. Dragon Games Maddie is on Apple’s team for the Dragon Games. However, it does not tell of Maddie was actually in the game, but she did wear her dragon armor. Maddie helped Raven escape to the Enchanted Forest to hide from the Evil Queen Trivia *Maddie is Brooke's favorite character. *She has a pet rock named Igneous. They play the quiet game together. He always beats Maddie. *In The Legend Of Shadow High, she was kidnapped by the Evil Queen. *Madeline's favourite drink is tea, and her favourite food is crumpets. *The contents of Madeline's purse are a tea strainer, a bag of snacks for Earl Grey, a picture of Wonderland, and a shrinking potion. *In The Storybook of Legends, Madeline tells she's good at standing on her head, eating three things at once, talking without taking a breath for a LONG LONG time and picking up a good watermelon. *Maddie and Kitty are the only ones who can hear the Narrator. *Madeline has been known to sit cross-legged on the wall of the Tea Shoppe when every seat is taken for tea. *Madeline loves riddles and knock-knock jokes. *In Dragon Games, Madeline made a comment saying that her middle name is Xylophone. In the novel she says she has 42 middle names and it's there somewhere. * in the Monster High film 13 Wishes, Maddie's purple top hat can be seen in the attic of MHS. *In Once Upon A Twist:When The Clock Strikes Cupid Madeline plays the role of Fairy Godmother. *Maddie says in Fairy Tail Ending that her favorite color is tea-stain, because it is both pretty to look at and yummy to taste. Gallery Profile art - Madeline Hatter II.jpg|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Maddie2 tcm571-178158.png|Profile Art Profile art - Madeline Hatter3.png|Profile Art Madeline_Hatter_and_Tea_Book_Art.png|Book Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Maddie_teahat.jpg|Madeline Book Art Madeline_Hatter_Water_Colour_Book_Art.png|Original Book Art Maddie_Book_Art.jpg|Book Art Book art - Madeline Hatter basic sitting.jpg|Book Art Maddie_Hatter_-_Book_Art.png|Book Art Book art - Madeline Hatter III.jpg|Book Art Book art - Madeline Hatter II.jpg|Book Art Book Art Maddie.png|New Book Art Book art - Madeline Hatter V.jpg|Book Art Book art - Madeline Hatter VI.jpg|Book Art Profile art - Legacy Day Madeline Hatter.jpg|Legacy Day Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Maddie.jpg|Book Art, Legacy Day Outfit Profile art - Getting fairest Madeline Hatter.jpg|Getting Fairest Profile Art Madeline_Hatter_Getting_Fairest_Book_Art.png|Getting Fairest Book Art Melissa Yu book art - GF Madeline Hatter.jpg|Madeline Getting Fairest Book Art Profile art - Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party.jpg|Hat-Tastic Party Profile Art Melissa Yu book art - Hat Tastic Madeline.jpg|Hat-Tastic Party Book Art Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Madeline Hatter high definition.png|Way Too Wonderland Profile Art Maddie_SC_Profile.jpg|Sugar Coated Profile Art Maddie_MB_Profile.jpg|Mirror Beach Profile Art Dragon Games - Madeline's dragon games outfit.jpg|Dragon Games Outfit Profile art - Epic Winter Madeline.png|Epic Winter Profile Art Profile Art - Economic Madeline Hatter.png|Basic Art Profile art - Princess Friend Toddler Madeline.jpg|Young Madeline Art Maddie_Earl.jpg|Book Art with Earl Grey Maddie_Sticker.jpg|Madeline Book Art Facebook Art - Madeline.png|Facebook Art Madline Hatter the Daughter of the Mad Hatter.png|Daughter of the Mad Hatter MADIE.jpg|Madeline Hatter, the Mad Hatter's Daughter Maddie having a tea party with Earl Grey.png|Maddie having a tea party with Earl Grey Raven & Maddie having a Tea Party.png|Raven & Maddie Having a Tea Party The Mad Hatter - SU.png|Madeline's father, The Mad Hatter Madeline Hatter's Purse Card.png|Maddie's Purse Melissa Yu book art - Madeline's hat and purse.jpg|Maddie's Purse And Hat Book Art Maddie_pleased_-_The_Tale_of_Legacy_Day.png|Maddie and Raven on Legacy Day tumblr_oaj3p4koDI1vyuxceo6_r1_400.png|Show art Tumblr oo7o65QuXt1uxppkqo1 1280.png|Powerful Princess Tribe Back to School.png|Back to School Sweet Treats 2.png|Sweet Treats MadelineHatter RavenQueen DarlingCharming TeaParty.png|Tea Party madeline-hatter-.jpg everafterhigh-cast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Wonderlandian Category:Employees at Book End Category:Madeline Hatter Pages